


Daydream (PWP)

by outofprinciple



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 挑戰沒人用過的CP tag
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: 最近實在太崩潰，我他媽就想寫個PWP自擼這是3P文！錘基湯，對，你沒看錯，錘基+湯抖森，PWP！各種雷元素集於一身Loki的性格真的不是很好抓，能力也有點複雜(這傢伙還會讀心呢，根本是個強化版X教授啊！到底為什麼電影裡這麼弱？)所以Loki會在後面才出現，前面主要都是錘森！錘森！錘森！以防有人不知道誤踩雷，錘森就是Thor x Tom Hiddleston！所以有很多人避之唯恐不及的RPS，是的，請注意避雷，謝謝





	1. Chapter 1

_這傢伙又抱著我睡了。_ ──這是Tom早上醒來時第一個想法。

被一隻手臂箍著睡覺不算是個舒服的體驗，何況那還是能輕鬆單手舉起100磅啞鈴的強壯臂膀。不過與其說是抱怨，Tom倒是滿心甜蜜的撫摸了一會Chris覆著金色汗毛的前臂，他像個孩子般一條一條數著Chris的肌肉、經脈與血管，用讚嘆的眼光欣賞著它們的美麗，回想Chris怎麼用他強壯的手臂緊緊掐住他的腰，讓他逃也逃不掉，只能扶著對方的肩膀，尖叫著迎接一波高過一波的快感──他硬了，美好的晨勃──直到他發現這條手臂的粗壯程度，似乎比他認知裡的樣子更加驚人。

昨晚才摸過的部位還在Tom腦海裡留有很深的印象，他問了Chris，在拍完Ragnarok以後是否就荒廢訓練，Chris笑著說，他不是真正的神，肌肉沒給予適當的刺激與營養，逐漸流失是正常的。而現在眼前的這個肱橈肌，卻顯然是Chris在身材最巔峰時期才可能會有的大小。

而他所在的房間，也絕對不是他入睡時的那間五星級飯店，床鋪更具支撐力且富有彈性，床單與被單是難以形容的華麗兼具舒適的布料，房間內的裝潢是一個比之飯店更加金碧輝煌、鋪張浪費的誇張風格。窗外的背景色是純黑，但點綴著顏色各異的美妙光芒，如同一個美麗的宇宙縮影。

_宇宙──_

Tom迅速翻過身，看到的人卻讓他更困惑了。那是Chris──噢不，等等，他的右眼窩是一個漆黑的深洞、一大片怵目驚心的凹痂。一個令人戰慄的可能性劃過Tom的腦海，他不自覺咬著下唇，伸出顫抖的手去觸摸，結痂的表面有著皮膚的特有紋路，比起特效妝只講求視覺效果，用陰影創造深度，這個摸起來凹凸不平的眼窩，就如同眼珠被刨去後的真正創口，再說也沒有人會帶著特效妝就寢的。Tom驚愕地放下右手。

對方金棕色的短髮和鬍髭他都再熟悉不過，閉著的左眼皮，其下垂著Chris特有的──奇長無比的──下睫毛。但是這副厚的彷彿銅牆鐵壁的胸膛，覆蓋著壯碩肌肉而顯得堅硬無比的兩條手臂，這是Thor──Tom狠狠的顫抖起來──雷霆之神，無庸置疑。

 _我必定是在作夢。_ Tom再度舉起右手來想狠甩自己兩個巴掌，但就在此時，Thor動了一下，Tom僵直了身體，因為Thor曲起他的左腿，大腿前端不偏不倚的插進Tom的雙腿內，分毫不差地頂住他的勃起。

Thor是Tom的夢想，他的渴望，他午夜夢迴裡會偷偷幻想的神祇，而現在他的偶像就躺在他面前，把他當成一個大抱枕似地擁抱磨蹭，他還有著Chris的外表，Tom幾乎是驚喜又充滿罪惡感地發現自己更硬了。

不過既然是在作夢，那也沒什麼好顧忌的了。Tom心想，在夢裡說服自己的速度可真快，畢竟時間緊迫，他不曉得對方什麼時候會醒來，或者更糟的──自己什麼時候會醒來，然後這美妙的一切就嘎然而止。

他緩緩地、悄悄地靠近雷神，儘管他們已經能算是零距離地相擁，Tom仍覺得自己像是在做什麼壞事，他小心翼翼將自己的嘴唇挪近Thor的，在即將要碰上之際，他緊張地閉起雙眼──他就想吻一下，也許這個夢中的Thor完全不會醒來，那Tom就可以再做些更過分的事，比方說拉著對方只要用攝影機360度拍攝一圈，就能自成一部色情片的美麗大手，幫自己來一次之類的──

然後他忽然間就碰到了那雙柔軟溫熱的嘴唇，環著他上半身的壯碩雙臂急劇收縮，他整個人被嵌進灌漿般堅硬的胸懷裡，好像怕他隨時會消失一樣。Thor咕噥了些什麼，翻身壓著他，捧起他的下頷，幾乎是在啃咬的吻他，還把舌頭也伸進來。他的下半身緩慢而堅定的摩擦Tom的，一根棒狀物非常有存在感的在Tom的大腿間滑來滑去，他不會傻到不知道那是什麼。

他醒了──Tom驚慌地想，心臟怦怦狂跳。Thor的吻極具侵略性，在他嘴裡溜過來溜過去的攪弄，間或吸吮幾下他的舌頭，那總是在Tom的脊柱裡激起一道愉悅的電流。他被吻得嗚嗚低叫，幾乎喘不過氣，身軀發軟，雙腿自然地攀住Thor的尋找支撐，老二硬的如同一根鐵棒，頂端在Thor光裸的腹肌上滑動，舒服得讓他完全忍不住呻吟。

 _我的天哪_ ，Tom想， _這太瘋狂了，但就這麼一次，希望我可以永遠的夢下去。_

他貪婪地撫摸Thor結實的臀部，那兒也一樣光溜溜的什麼也沒有，而Tom卻還穿著睡衣。當Thor繃緊大腿和臀部在他身上移動時，Tom摸到的那些肌肉運動的線條簡直令人噴鼻血。他忍不住再往Thor胯間摸去，握住那根粗大硬挺的陰莖，他自己是男人，當然知道怎麼樣的刺激能讓男人瘋狂，即使對方是男神應該也適用──Tom的食指和姆指輕輕按住Thor的龜頭，並在其上打圈。

Thor倒抽了一口氣，猛然捉住他的手腕，張開令人心醉的湛藍左眼，上上下下地打量他。

「Loki？」Thor疑惑地問。

Tom噎了一下，非常好，自己夢境裡的主角竟然不是自己， _我的大腦迴路還真是異於常人。_ Tom只花了一秒思考，便開口否認。

「我不是Loki。」這比想像中還困難些，Tom有些膽怯地說：「我是Tom Hiddleston。」

Thor稍微皺起眉頭，用不太信任的眼神盯著他，接著他勾起一個了然的微笑。

「你又在玩什麼花樣，Loki？」

Tom無言地張開嘴，不知該如何解釋，Thor捏起他的一撮頭髮，他順著視線望過去才驚訝地發現，那竟然不是Loki的黑色半長髮，而是屬於他自己的柔軟、蜷曲金髮。

「你瞧，」他把握機會向Thor說明：「我、我不是Loki。」

Thor的視線移向他，神情裡混著各種矛盾的寵溺、愛戀、無奈和厭煩，他捧起Tom的金髮放到嘴邊親吻。

「你的把戲真多，今天想當一個，我不知道──受驚小鹿？」

「受驚小鹿？」Tom失笑道，起了渾身雞皮疙瘩。

Thor湊近他，那隻海藍眼睛美麗懾人的程度，和右眼黑色傷口的恐怖程度相當，但Tom只覺得自己的陰莖又跳了一下，硬的幾乎讓他有想哭的衝動。

「我說過，生命應該要有所成長，我不會再上你的當了，弟弟。但我喜歡你這個樣子，看起來很──美味。」Thor緩慢低聲說。

他用那雙出自色情片的手撫摸Tom的臉頰，他看上去如此英俊偉岸，Tom被他四散迸射的性吸引力震懾的四肢癱軟，每一吋肌肉都在顫抖，只能徒勞拼命舔著乾澀的嘴唇，一句話也說不出來。

 _也許我現在真的就是隻受驚小鹿。_ 他想，這真丟臉，Thor長而有力的五指從他的臉頰一路向下摸到了他的喉結，所到之處都帶著微微的電流，Tom在體驗一陣陣愉悅交織疼痛的酥麻感過後，忽然明白過來那些都是真正的電流，這個認知幾乎要擊潰他所剩不多的矜持。

Thor瞇起左眼對他微笑，彷彿很是欣賞Tom誠實的反應，他粗糙的手指繼續向下摸去，碰到了Tom的睡衣，他只輕輕挑起衣物的邊緣，指尖就滑了進去，Tom忍不住深吸了口氣，帶著電流的手指撫上他的胸口，在接近心臟的那個位置徘徊，又爽又難受，他低喘著想求饒，身體卻難以自持地把胸膛挺起來，主動去碰觸雷霆之神的指尖。

「你怎麼又變瘦了？」Thor微皺起眉頭問。

Tom開口想回答，到唇邊的文字卻變成一大串自己聽了都臉紅的呻吟。Thor僅存的左眼放出難以形容的光芒，他的手指一步步向Tom最敏感的地方移去，Tom的呼吸節奏完全亂了，不停地吸氣卻忘了要吐氣，直到Thor捏住他的乳頭──才隨著一聲尖叫將肺裡過多的空氣全吐出來。

「你對這個表演真執著啊？」Thor帶著好笑又困惑的語氣說。

「我、我不是──」

他嗚咽著想再次重申，但Thor突然使用暴力扯開他的睡衣，狂風驟雨般的親吻吸吮他的胸膛，Tom的聲音立刻又變成喘息與呻吟，Thor還刻意在他的乳尖停留很長的時間，運用那個必定能在嘴裡將櫻桃梗打結的器官，在Tom的乳頭上打轉著舔弄，時不時加入吸吮，發出一些很下流的水聲和咂咂聲。

Tom知道男人的乳頭如同女人一樣也佈滿密集的神經末梢，碰觸時會性興奮完全是正常的生理反應，但是像他這樣被這樣吸吮到爽得糊里糊塗，完全無法控制自己大喊大叫，後面甚至被Thor舔到產生更強烈的射精衝動，還是讓他覺得十分難為情。

Thor的勃起戳得他大腿發疼，在Tom的睡褲上留下一些濕黏的體液，Tom情難自己的抬起膝蓋頂弄那根散發著熱氣的老二，感受它的重量及大小，Thor發出意義不明的低吼，十指忽然用力掐了下Tom的胸與腰側，導致Tom發出短促高頻的叫聲──然後他的睡褲就不翼而飛。

Thor失去耐性般地翻動他的身體，揉捏了一會兒他的臀瓣後將之掰開，Tom倒抽一口氣，剛要開口阻止就為時已晚，Thor乾燥的食指闖進他的後穴裡，沒有任何潤滑的粗魯舉動疼得他嘶啞地叫起來，Thor立刻退了出去。

「怎麼回事？Loki？」Thor滿臉困惑地說：「剛剛不舒服嗎？平時你這裡應該濕的一蹋糊塗了。」

「我──不是Loki，我告訴過你了，我叫Tom Hiddleston，」Tom無力地說：「我沒有你弟弟的魔法，或特異體質，或其他什麼的，我是個平凡人類，我需要──潤滑劑。」

說出潤滑劑這個詞不曉得為什麼讓他覺得很羞恥，Thor震驚的表情讓Tom更想找個地洞鑽下去。

「你為什麼對這個這麼堅持？」Thor一頭霧水地問。

他顯然仍舊認為Tom是Loki非常徹底地玩了一次角色扮演的結果，Tom決定放棄解釋。 _難道這其實是個惡夢？_ 他哀嘆地想著。 _一個被雷神的老二劈成兩半的惡夢？_ 夢見自己跟喜歡的角色躺在床上是如此甜美，但劇情發展又如此恐怖。 _我醒來以後絕對不會告訴任何人。_

「好吧，我想這艘飛船上會有那種東西。」Thor攤手說，「畢竟這是宗師的飛船，我想不到任何那傢伙不會開性愛趴的地點。」

 

TBC.

下一章應該今晚就能貼，我已經快寫完了~


	2. Chapter 2

他跳下床去翻箱倒櫃，Tom倒是獲得一個欣賞完整雷神胴體的機會，Thor的陰莖高高翹著，幾乎要貼到下腹上，傘狀的頂端飽滿、尺寸驚人，Tom不自覺嚥了口唾沫，Thor走動時大腿與臀部的肌肉有著美妙的伸展運動，光是這樣的畫面就足以讓人高潮，Tom連忙轉過頭去，深怕自己再看一眼就繳械。而Thor也很快在床邊的一個抽屜裡找到了他們需要的東西，於是興高采烈地跳回床上。

 

「不過這怎麼使用？」Thor問，翻看手上的小玻璃罐。

 

「你沒有用過？」

 

「沒有，你自己來吧。」Thor說，「你下次能不能變個方便一點的體質？」

 

Tom羞恥到覺得耳朵都冒煙了。他一把奪來那罐潤滑劑，擠了一大團冰涼的液體在手上，Thor直勾勾的好奇盯著他看，Tom索性閉上雙眼往自己的雙腿間摸去。

 

他熟練地先在敏感的外圍撫摸，待放鬆後才送入一根手指，有了潤滑劑後進入變得十分順利，他抽送了一會兒，再放入第二根，大腦裡出現剛剛看見的那根老二在他後穴裡進出的畫面，配上他的手指在那處抽插時將潤滑液帶進帶出的水漬聲，Tom覺得全身都像要燒起來一樣發著高熱。

 

他忍不住碰了一下自己硬到發痛的陰莖，觸電般的快感讓他不自覺發出舒服的嘆息，而就在此時，他的手腕被鉗住了。

 

Tom張開雙眼，意料之中的是Thor限制了他的行動，但是雷神的外貌有了震懾人心的變化。他全身上下流竄著細細的雷電，左眼窩如同電影中那樣充滿青藍色的電光──Tom一時太過驚嘆，能看到現場版的雷神發威可是他一輩子的夢想，畢竟在片場的時候，Chris就只是站在綠幕前假裝自己有那些電流而已，畫面幾乎可以算是無聊的。誰能想到Thor和他的雷電之力會如此驚人、壯麗──

 

然後Thor的胸膛壓了過來，Tom被那些電流弄的分心，沒注意到Thor在極短的時間內就分開他的雙腿，順勢將粗大的陰莖插入。瞬間Tom就像肺部被掏空般，連大叫的力氣都下地獄去了。

 

儘管Tom不是第一次被這樣進入，但雷神的尺寸還是讓他痛的腦中一片空白好幾秒。幸虧Thor還記得他是凡人之軀，體貼的抱著他沒有更進一步的動作。Tom死命咬著嘴唇，等待無可避免的疼痛離開，好幾秒的時間過去， _該死的你快一點_ ，他幾乎想對自己的後穴說。

 

「你今天──特別緊。」Thor氣息不穩地說。

 

他稍微退了一點出去，再完全插入，擠出了一點液體在肌肉上磨擦的淫靡聲音，完全稱不上舒服的舉動卻在Tom大腦裡激起強烈的快感，他別過頭去，試圖將自己的表情藏在陰影之下──羞恥與快感在某種層面上是能互換的，Tom現在羞恥到想一頭撞暈在牆上，同時間卻又對這個體驗愛不釋手。

 

Thor竟然在此時親吻他想要躲起來的臉頰，Tom臉紅著左閃右閃，吻不成的Thor就將陰莖拔出，然後再一鼓作氣地送進他的後穴裡，Tom不由自主發出各種變調的叫聲，反覆幾次以後，那處的疼痛逐漸降低，快感卻越來越尖銳。

 

Thor在最後一次重重插入後，忽然就停止在原處不動了，他仔細地親吻Tom的下頷線條，Tom細碎的呻吟，並嘗試挪動身軀，改變角度好讓自己好受些，但這顯然被Thor當成他準備好了的訊號，雷神忽然捧著他的臀部將他從床上抱起，他們瞬間變成了面對面的坐姿。

 

Thor的老二一下子就埋到了最深處，碰到了他體內最刺激的那一點，Tom啞著嗓子哀了一聲，莫名其妙地掉下眼淚。

 

「凡人之軀，嗯？」Thor說，他同時在低喘，嘴唇濕濕熱熱地靠著Tom的耳朵，「敏感點忘了改位置？」

 

「我、我沒有──」

 

Thor沒有給他說話的時間，很快就顛動起來，不同於Tom以往有過的性愛，總是溫柔的先愛撫和淺淺抽插，Thor直接就朝他的前列腺攻擊，一下又一下擺動臀部，利用Tom自身的體重去戳刺敏感點。Tom叫的上氣不接下氣，往往張開了嘴卻發不出聲音，只能吐出一些深深的喘息，眼淚一顆一顆的掉在Thor背上，完全不受控制。他的腰全軟了，幾乎要支撐不住自己，只能像一個在海中漂流的人，找到一根浮木就緊緊攀著般地抱緊Thor的雙肩。

 

 _這樣我真的無法支持多久。_ Tom不無辛酸的想， _該死的，好不容易做了個這麼棒的春夢。_ 他還沒有完全組織好這份思緒，就聽到一個令他血液完全凍結的聲音──他是說，在性愛中他聽過很多聲音，通常都是火辣的性感的，但沒有一個聲音會比──自己的聲音還更令人驚嚇。

 

「你們在做什麼？」

 

披著睡袍的Loki斜倚在房門邊，聲音冰冷得如同一個連環謀殺犯，Thor的身體也在瞬間僵硬成一塊大石頭，他們一齊向Loki投去視線，Thor是驚愕的、困惑的，Tom是恐懼的──儘管他不太明白自己為何而恐懼──而邪神在看見Thor懷裡的Tom時，猛然站直了身體，原本蒼白的臉龐，被極端的憤怒染成赤紅色。

 

「你是誰？竟然敢變成我的樣子？」

 

「我、我不──」

 

Tom沒來得及說完，只見Loki氣勢洶洶地走了過來，右手張開五指，惡狠狠地拍在他額頭上。

 

他聽見Thor驚呼：「Loki！」企圖想要阻止，但接下來他的感知成了一片虛空，在那之中只有一道強大的吸力，幾乎要把他的靈魂給吸出身體般地往外抽取，Tom全身的力氣都被搾乾，即將要癱軟下去的時候，視力忽然又回歸到他的意識裡了，他暈頭轉向靠著Thor的左肩，Loki收回覆在他額上的右手，看上去平靜不少。

 

「原來是誤闖的。」邪神喃喃說。

 

「什麼意思？」Thor急忙問，「Loki，這是怎麼回事？」

 

「我讀了他的意識，有點複雜，他是個演員──總之，沒有威脅性。」Loki說，他歪頭思考了一會兒，嘴角扯起了一個感興趣的弧度，然後湊近Tom的臉龐低聲問：「你喜歡我哥哥，嗯？」

 

Tom不知道該點頭還是搖頭，於是他決定真誠地望著對方就好了，畢竟不論他想怎麼描述，Loki都能透過能力了解實情。

 

邪神沒得到期望中的答案，似乎相當不滿意，他伸出冰冷的三根手指，捏住Tom的下巴，迫使他抬高脖子。

 

「你聽好了，Hiddleston，」Loki面無表情地說，「你屁股裡還咬著Thor的老二，我沒那麼大方能跟人分享我哥哥，噢，也許你早就知道了，畢竟你扮演過我嘛。」

 

Tom低喘著仍舊不知道該如何回應，Loki彎下腰，他的臉靠的如此之近，Tom能從他灰藍色的眼珠之中看見自己的倒影──就像頭驚慌的小鹿，Thor該死的真會形容──忽然間，Loki吻了他。

 

Tom驚呼，聲音完全被邪神吞下，他扭動身體想向後方躲開，卻撞在Thor厚實的胸膛上。Loki的舌頭像條滑溜溜的蛇，狡猾地鑽進他嘴裡，吸吮出一些囌嚕囌嚕的下流聲響。Tom屁股裡那根陰莖跳了一下，竟然脹大了一圈。Thor握住了他的腰桿，把持不住地向上頂了一下。

 

一道酥麻的電流穿過他的脊柱──也許是真正的電流，他現在已經分不清楚了──Tom自己的老二也彈了一下，摩擦到Thor的腹部產生驚人的快感。他嗚嗚嗚的從喉嚨深處發出一些聲音，不具任何意義，但他現在什麼都被堵住了，急需一個發洩的管道。

 

Loki直到把他吻得腦部缺氧、神智不清後才放開他，邪神捧著Tom無力垂下的側臉，輕撫他的耳朵，用他自己再熟悉不過的聲音低聲說：「我不分享，但是既然你和我哥哥操了，你得付出一些代價。」

 

「Loki！」

 

Thor側身擋在Tom與Loki之間，氣急敗壞地問：「你想做什麼？」

 

Loki挑起右眉。

 

「做你剛剛對他做過的事。」

 

Thor一時之間無法辯駁，他頓了一會兒，Tom可以感受到他謹慎地在挑選用詞：「我以為他是你──」

 

「阿斯嘉的新國王，在上任的第三天晚上，強暴了一個長得像他弟弟的陌生男人。」Loki涼涼地說，內容卻像一把利刃狠狠刺在Thor腰間，就如同他過去做過的無數次那樣。「我敢打賭，星際新聞會出高價買下這則做為頭條的，說不定我就有錢能重建阿斯嘉了呢。」

 

Tom望著Loki，再回頭望向Thor， _這兩人_ ，他在心裡嘆息，明明就那麼相愛，為什麼總是在互相試探呢？

 

「噢，Loki。」Thor瞇起眼。

 

Thor的表情說明了他的確感受到威脅，但這個時期的雷神已經不是以前那個魯莽的傻子，地球以及別的星球上所教會他的事情，已足以讓Thor輕鬆處理這一切。

 

「強暴的定義是有一方不情願。」Thor說，他捏住了Tom的下巴，迫使他看著Loki。「你可以問問他，剛剛是否情願？」

 

 _什麼？_ 忽然變成關鍵人物的Tom睜大雙眼。

 

Loki凌厲地瞪著他，而Tom很尷尬地還釘在Thor的陰莖上，他是最弱勢的一方，這個問題不論如何回答，都必定得罪一位神。他張開雙唇，又閉了起來，然後再張開，最後還是嚙咬著嘴唇，說不出話來。

 

「喔，夠了。」Loki翻了個白眼。「我聽到了，你九年前開始拍雷神系列電影時就想跟Thor來一發了。」

 

Tom臉紅著別過頭去，Thor聞言哈哈大笑。

 

Loki抿了下嘴唇，忽然掐住Tom的雙肩將他提了起來，Thor的老二從他後穴裡被拔出，發出「啵」的一聲，Tom呻吟著想抹掉從那之中流出的潤滑液，但是Loki霸道地抓住了他的雙腕，讓他仰躺在床上。

 

Thor瞪著僅存的左眼，困惑地看著Loki這一串動作。邪神對他微笑，慢條斯理地解開自己的睡袍。

 

「哥哥，我這麼告訴你吧，」Loki說，他的睡袍落在地上，Thor看得目不轉睛。「Hiddleston對我的大腦咆哮，他也很想跟我嘗試看看，所以──不論你同不同意、或是想不想加入，也該輪到我跟這位美麗的紳士操一頓了。」

 

Loki的兩腿間也早就高高擎著完全勃起的陰莖。他甜膩地摸了把Thor的下巴，雷神大張著嘴，似乎不敢相信Loki的決定。

 

邪神帶著勝利的微笑轉身爬上床，跨過一條修長的左腿，橫站在Tom的上方。這個角度看上去，Loki的──或者說他自己的──陰囊和陰莖顯得飽滿而巨大，那感覺很奇怪，卻難以形容的火辣。然後Loki緩緩地蹲下，於是那個火辣的器官開始朝Tom的臉靠近，越來越大，Tom能清楚看見上面的皺褶和每根毛髮，他瘋狂地吞嚥唾液。

 

「含著。」Loki命令道。

 

Tom怯懦地張開嘴，他不是沒做過這個，但是幫「自己」做這個又是另外一個新的境界了，Loki的老二尺寸同樣也很驚人，Tom同時感到驕傲和恐懼。他盡量放鬆下頷，用嘴唇內部包裹著牙齒，避免咬到Loki。邪神兩條瘦長的腿跨在他肩膀兩側，舒服的輕吟，有時會忍不住擺動臀部，將陰莖往Tom的嘴裡送的更深些。

 

粗長的老二時不時頂到Tom的咽喉，他被嗆的滿臉淚水。Loki插的深時，陰囊還會打到他的下巴。邪神愉悅地撫摸他的頭髮，毫無顧忌的大聲呻吟，Tom運用了一些側頭的技巧讓自己不要一直被對方的龜頭噎到，於是他無意間發現Thor瞪著他們兩個看的神情很是入迷，渾身上下再次圍繞著啪滋作響的雷電。

 

接著Thor靠了過來，捉住Loki的後頸將他轉向自己，蠻橫地吻了上去。Loki輕笑著主動抱住Thor的肩膀，他的老二從Tom嘴裡滑了出來，英國演員終於得以喘口氣。

 

他試圖從床上坐起來，卻立刻被Loki發現了。

 

「還沒完呢，親愛的。」Loki右手勾著Thor的脖子，懶洋洋地掛在雷神身上。

 

Tom不禁有些看傻了，Thor的左手放在Loki的窄腰上，像抱著一個維納斯女神似的，Loki修長的身軀呈現一個完美的S型，緊靠在雷神的胸前，黑色的半長髮鬆鬆的垂落在臉頰兩側，Tom此刻才知道原來自己的外表能展現出如此風情萬種的一面。

 

Loki像隻敏捷的黑貓從Thor身上躍下來，擒住Tom的雙腕並繞到背後，他立刻呈現一個雙手被縛在後腰的姿勢任人擺佈。然後邪神領著他繞過房間內的華麗圓桌，床的正對面有一排維多利亞式的精緻沙發，Loki讓他趴在其上，托起他的腹部讓他的臀部高高翹起。

 

「你會喜歡這個的。」邪神在他耳邊輕聲說。

 

Tom大概猜到了接下來會發生的事，這個姿勢也讓他羞恥得滿臉通紅。他將臉埋在雙臂中，果然Loki來到他的背後，雙手扣住他的腰，硬挺的陰莖一寸一寸的插了進來。

 

經過Thor前面的開闢，Tom已經不覺得疼痛了，只有飽滿的痠脹感，只要深呼吸就能輕易克服的不適。Loki同樣在完全進入以後停了一會兒，才緩慢地擺動起臀部。

 

邪神的老二雖然比Thor的稍為小了一點，但質量同樣不容小覷，然而抽插的節奏卻抓得更為美妙。他不總是重重撞在Tom的前列腺上，而是三下淺淺抽送，一下深深插入，Tom從自己的喊叫聲能明顯分辨出差別。Thor操他的時候，他喊的凌亂而絕望，Loki卻讓他深吟的柔軟黏膩。

 

Thor顯然也發現了，他緩緩走了過來，先繞到沙發後方，抬起Tom的下頷吻他，而Tom竟然在這個瞬間痙攣著射了。

 

「噢，」Thor愉悅地撫摸Tom喘息不已的臉龐。「你真的是凡人呢，對吧？」

 

Tom還在高潮的餘韻中，這次射精如此刺激美好、令人滿足，足以讓他無視Thor的訕笑，他輕咬了下Thor的手指，雷神驚喜地望著他，吞嚥了好大一口唾液，似乎想就這麼把他扔到床上去操到不省人事，但是Loki還壓著Tom衝撞，因此取而代之的是，Thor低下頭又狠狠地吻了Tom一輪。

 

沒過多久Tom聽見Loki不滿的哼聲，雷神在他嘴唇上留下的就只剩下鬍髭擦過時的柔軟觸感，Thor被Loki揪著耳朵抬起頭，這對兄弟在Tom的頭上吻的熱火朝天，唾液被擠壓的嘖嘖作響。

 

接著Thor離開了Tom的視線，一股奇妙的感知讓Tom能察覺到雷神的所在之處。他繞到Loki的背後，擁著Loki賣力在Tom後穴裡挺進的腰肢，熱情地低語：「我想要，Loki，你不能丟下我。」

 

Loki低低的笑了，危險而魅惑。

 

「進來。」

 

Tom後穴裡的老二稍微拔出了一點，但沒有完全離開，Loki的雙膝頂在Tom因為跪姿而懸空的腳底板上，Tom完全能想像邪神是如何站直雙腿，挺起臀部，邀請Thor插入他。出於某種人生經驗的鼓勵，Tom瞬間決定這火辣的畫面他完全不想錯過，他抬起頭四處尋找鏡子，他記得在拍攝飛船上的房間時，場景裡是有一大面梳妝鏡的。

 

他如願在兩秒之內找到了它，從反射出來的影像中看見Thor扶起自己的陰莖，對準Loki的臀縫擠入，動作熟練，邪神拉直了背脊和美麗的脖子呻吟，他的胯下被Thor頂弄地向前推進，因此同時間深深地插入Tom的後穴裡。Tom呻吟著發現自己又硬了，愉悅到幾乎能說是痛苦。

 

三個人如此相連， 要不是方式極度下流，Tom甚至認為這是溫馨的。Thor成為最主要的動力來源，傲人的體力讓他可以持續不間斷的用力撞擊，那份熱度和力量透過Loki傳送過來，Tom昏昏沉沉地想著， _試過這個以後，未來還有什麼能令我滿足？_

 

Loki大張著雙腿，將Tom的夾在內側，這種緊度大概能逼瘋任何一個男人，儘管Loki身為一個神，有著超群的持久力，但在前方埋入一個溫暖濕潤的後穴裡，後方還被一根厚實的陰莖進進出出的情況下，邪神也僅僅支撐十幾分鐘後就高喊著射了，他緊閉著雙眼，伏在Tom背上快速喘息，汗濕的黑髮黏在Tom的後肩上。Thor沒有因此放過他，反而抬起他的左腿，更加猛烈的抽插。

 

Loki尖叫著向後仰躺在Thor的肩膀上，他的老二從Tom後穴裡滑出，帶出一串又一串黏稠的精液，乳白的顏色沿著Tom的左大腿流下，看見這個畫面的雷神簡直陷入瘋狂，他在Loki的後穴裡重重頂了幾下後，將陰莖抽出，並把爽到有些失神的Loki平放在沙發上，然後握住Tom的左臂，在他背後用力推了一下。

 

Tom失去重心向前跌在Loki身上，兩副一模一樣的胸膛重疊在一塊，乳頭和性器互相摩擦到的刺激讓他們同時呻吟。Thor在後方擺弄著他們的四條長腿，分別都向外張開，然後他摸了一下Tom還在流淌Loki體液的後穴確定位置，再度將老二插了進來。

 

Tom只能又痛苦又愉悅地接受 Thor在他前列腺上製造的刺激，射過一次後硬度就沒那麼足夠的陰莖仍就顫巍巍地挺了起來，他面前的Loki挑起雙眉，竟然笑了，用修長的手指把玩Tom的捲髮。

 

「也許你的出現是件好事。」Loki好整以暇地說：「Thor總是要操很久才會射，累死我了。」

 

Thor低笑著退出Tom的身體，向下移了些，忽然進入Loki的後穴裡。邪神驚叫著對他又踢又打，但是很快地就癱軟著任雷神予取予求。

 

Thor變換著對象操他們，三個人交錯著射精，將房間弄得一蹋糊塗。射了第三次以後，Tom是真的累了，身體裡也沒有東西能再讓他射出來，反觀兩個神卻似乎還能大戰好幾回合。 _現在我希望我能醒過來了_ ，Tom的意識逐漸模糊，他望向窗外，星際間的高速旅行，無法藉由日出日落判斷時間。因此他究竟是在幾個小時後完全失去意識，便成為了不可考的歷史。

 

 

 

Tom在一個厚實的懷抱裡醒來。

 

 _這傢伙又抱著我睡了。_ ──這是他早上醒來時第一個想法。

 

夢境裡的一切突然在這個瞬間全部湧進Tom的腦海裡，他猛然從床上坐起，Chris的手從他胸前自然滑落到被單上，他環顧四週，一間五星級飯店，如同他就寢時的印象。

 

他翻開棉被，發現自己的內褲裡充滿了濕黏的體液──三次強烈的夢遺，Tom被自己的想法逗樂了。他窩回被子裡，轉頭在Chris的嘴唇上親吻了一下。

 

「早安。」Chris閉著雙眼說，「你似乎心情很好？做了個美夢嗎？」

 

Tom的回答是大笑著掀開被子，跨坐到Chris腰上。

 

 

The End.

 

靠夭啊我終於寫完了(不要亂罵)

PWP寫了快一萬字，我真的是神經病，沒藥醫了


End file.
